narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Waraji
is a samurai from the Land of Waves. He and his partner Zōri were mercenaries hired by Gatō to be his personal bodyguards. Personality Waraji is an individual that seemingly lives for the rush of killing others or simply fighting and has been stated to desire to fight anyone that gets his blood rushing. He seems like a belligerent and cruel person who kills out of sheer boredom. Appearance Waraji is of tall stature, wears an eye-patch over his right eye and has brown hair which he parts in three, finishing in an elaborate topknot. He has an intricate tattoo that seemingly stretches across his entire left side and left right, inner thigh, as well as a stitched scar on the left side of his forehead, and the left side of his mouth. He wears what seems to be a loose-fitting kimono, albeit not in the traditional manner as the top half of the outfit falls around his waist leaving his upper body exposed. He also wears bandages wrapped around his waist, simple sandals and carries a fairly long sword. Abilities Waraji is skilled at kenjutsu and uses Iaijutsu which is practised by samurai and was able to cut through a wall in one swift, fluid motion;Naruto chapter 23, page 12 allegedly, he has enough skill in the discipline to perform this feat while seated in seiza, iai-nuki. He is also fairly strong, and was able to slice, and kill a giant boar while on his way to Inari's house.Naruto chapter 23, page 16 In the anime, his swordsmanship was good enough to defeat several of Naruto's shadow clones.Naruto: Shippūden episode 180 Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Waraji was first introduced, alogside his partner Zōri, as Gatō came to lecture Zabuza about his failed mission to kill Tazuna. As they where about to attack Zabuza, Gatō stoped them since he wanted to keep question him. When Haku almost crushed Gatō's arm and warnend him not to touch Zabuza, Waraji and Zōri were going to attack him, but instantly found themselves almost killed by their own swords held by Haku. Haku then warned them that he was angry. Gatō ordered them to kidnap Tsunami to force Tazuna, Tsunami's father and the bridge builder, to stop building his bridge. When Waraji threatened to kill Tsunami's son Inari, Tsunami also threatened to kill herself unless they let him go. Since Zōri was told by Gatō that they only needed one hostage, they leave Inari alone and proceed to take Tsunami to the bridge. However, Inari (remembering what Kaiza told him) ran to save his mother. Ultimately, Naruto came and got Tsunami away from Gatō's men. Both Zōri and Waraji were then defeated by Naruto's shadow clones and were tied up and left there. In the anime, it is revealed in a flashback that after Team Kakashi had left the Land of Waves, Waraji and Zōri did not leave the Land of Waves, but instead bided their time in an attempt to get revenge. They kidnap Inari, Akane and some of the other children but once again their efforts are foiled by Team Kakashi and the villagers who rise up against them. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * Both Zōri and Waraji are named after types of Japanese sandals. are a type typically worn by traditional Buddhist monks. * Zōri and Waraji make a later appearance in the Konoha festival episode, when Naruto has to go to the bathroom. * According to the databook(s): ** His desired opponent is anyone that will get his blood running. * In the anime, as the Allied Shinobi Forces attempt to attack the two Uchiha, a Kiri shinobi resembling Waraji is seen with Might Guy in the taijutsu team. Naruto: Shippūden episode 363 References de:Waraji es:Waraji fr:Waraji